Metro
by nudgebeast
Summary: In a post apocalyptic subway system turned fallout shelter in Moscow, Russia, three teens will undergo a massive journey. In an effort to save their station from the threats of the outside world, they must travel through dangers and hazards to get to an adjacent station, Polis. Can they make it? What dangers lay in their wake? And most importantly, can they save their station?


**A/N hey guys, what's up! This is a story I've been wanting to do for literally 2 and a half years now, so I'm gonna do it. Don't worry, I'll still update LBIH, but I really wanted to get this story out there. This story is based off the book and 2 video games Metro 2033. The main story follows a young Russian man named Artyom. My spin off will obviously have Alpha and Omega characters as well as my own characters, but either way I hope you all enjoy, and make sure to fav and review! Also, if you want to see my lets play of Metro 2033, head over to nudge40gaming on YouTube!**

 _…He's dangerous… …stop him… …surrender!..._

Humphrey shot up from the small cot in his quarters, sweating bullets. His visions of the dark ones had gotten more and more sinister, and occurred a lot more often. He shook his head, trying to shoo of the terrible dreams. After he recovered, he threw his grey blanket off of him and stood from his cot. His grey shirt was dark and wet from sweat, so he removed it, throwing it off to a corner of his room. Not that it could really be called a room. A small closet would be more fitting. It was a small area, able only to fit a bed and a desk. The door leading outside of his room led right into the street. It was unfortunate, but this was how most lived now. As Humphrey was grabbing another shirt from his desk drawer, the orange glow that engulfed his room started to flicker, before quickly shutting itself off. Humphrey cursed under his breath, reminding himself to pick up another bulb.

Slipping on his new shirt, he grabbed his pouch of money, which in today's society was military grade bullet cartridges. He tied the pouch around his jean belt strap, and opened his door. He was met with the all familiar smell of body odor and alcohol as he stepped out into the station. A few young wolves, covered in grease and dirt, ran past him, laughing as they engaged in a game of tag. Humphrey just shook his head with a smile and walked down the opposite way of the street, wishing he was young enough to engage in such activities. He continued down the path, which thankfully wasn't to far from the market. Once he arrived, he found himself wishing he hadn't. Another batch of refugees flooded the market streets, so much so in fact that it was hard for Humphrey to traverse through the sea of wolves.

When Humphrey finally got to the tent he had been looking for, he approached the clerk. "Morning Humphrey" came the old wolf, leaning upon his stall. The rancid smell of the old fellow hit Humphrey like a train, but he held it in and replied in kind to his greeting. "What will it be today?" Humphrey handed the wolf 3 of his cartridges, and took a bulb from one of the slots in the stand. The old wolf clasped the currency in his hand and nodded, waving to Humphrey as he made his way back out of the market. Before Humphrey could exit, however, his name was again called. Turning to his left, and squinting his eyes to see in the shallow light, he saw a wolf fully dressed in armor, a baton at his belt, and a visor over his eyes. He approached the guard, his hands out stretched.

"I've done nothing" Humphrey said, boredom clearly evident in his voice. The guard lifted his visor, allowing Humphrey to see the all too popular piece of shit named Garth. Lots of people in the station looked up to Garth, seeing him as the ideal man and somebody that the children should use as a role model. Humphrey knew who Garth really was though, and could see through his charming smile and bulging muscles. That same smile spread across the guards lips. "I beg to differ Mr. Humphrey. Please hand over the item you just 'bought' and we won't have any issues." Humphrey could hardly make out his features, but he could see his teeth showing in a smile, and his green eyes starring bullets into him. He just sighed and straightened his back, standing tall. "I didn't steal anything Garth, and I refuse to give you my purchased item."

Garth's smile just grew even wider. "Well then why don't we just go and ask the old man if you really bought that from him, mhm?" Humphrey nodded. "Fine, lets." Humphrey turned, only to find that his stall, in the few seconds he had been gone, was filled to the brink with new customers. It would take a while just to get his attention again. Humphrey turned back to the guard. "How many cartridges?" "Well…since you gave me such an attitude, how about 5?" Humphrey grimaced at the amount, but he doubted he would get a better offer, and no one in the station would trust him over Garth. He handed him the 5 cartridges and strode off, not even bothering to listen to Garth's thanks for his 'cooperation.' He walked back to his room, his day being plummeted into a sour mood because he had ended up paying 8 for his light bulb. He slipped the bulb into the lamp on his small desk, and tossed the other into the garbage pale on the street. Then he was approached again by a security guard. Humphrey was about to tell him to fuck off, but he realized that it wasn't Garth. When the visor was flipped up, he saw a far more friendlier smile. "Hey Hutch, how's it going" said Humphrey as he leaned against the wall next to him.

"Nothing much, about to finish my shift. But, Hunter just got back, I was thinking you would want to see him." Humphrey smiled widely, his sour mood now completely dissipated. "Lead the way." Hutch nodded and lead him to the end of the station. Nearing the end, they passed the hospital. The smell of blood was evident, and Humphrey felt sorry for all the suffering men and women. Attacks on the station had been increasing more and more in the past few months, and many stations had already fallen to the giant mutant rats called nossalises. And because of this, many new recruits were placed into security without proper training, leading to even more casualties. Once they exited the hospital they came to the checkpoints and road block. Three young male wolves stood guard, their makeshift guns poised into the direction of the opening bulkhead. While Hutch and Humphrey stood behind the sandbags, the door leading to the checkpoint opened again, revealing the station leader Winston, with his two daughters Kate and Lilly. Hunter was a good friend of the station, and enjoyed the company of Winston's family, knowing Humphrey from the play dates he would have with Kate when he was younger and Hunter was around the station more.

Lilly was a fairly new addition to the Chezkof family. (Winston's and Eve's family) She was picked up wandering the tunnels some seven-hundred-fifty meter mark outside the station checkpoint. She was escorted back by a scout team on patrol, and the Chezkof's decided to take her in. She was a shy girl, so Humphrey never really got the chance to know her. Kate on the other hand, was much different. The only biological offspring of Winston and Eve, Kate was picked to be the succession to the stations ruling position, if she was deemed correct for the position. Her parents took this very seriously, and taught her a great deal about…well, everything. She learned what most kids dreamed of now a days, like how to read and write, mathematics, science, and of course, politics. Because she held such an important role not only for the future of the station but also the namesake of the Chezkof's, Eve and Winston were extremely protective, especially in the 'male' department. The only male that has seemed to acquire the favor of her parents is Garth.

While Humphrey would never express it openly, he hated how Garth was the one deemed worthy for her hand. Humphrey had worked hard his entire life, with the motive to impress the Chezkof's, but to no avail. Garth doesn't even seem to try, but his brawn and intellect (though Humphrey deemed it lacking) seemed to be enough for them. Humphrey shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts and replaced the smile on his face from earlier, happy to see Hunter for the first time in months. The bulk head finally opened, allowing Hunter to come through. Dressed in an arctic camo gear and multiple weapons attached to his armor, Hunter looked like a real soldier, one before the bombs dropped. Kate and Lilly squealed in delight, running towards the aged wolf to embrace him in a hug. He smiled and laughed, returning the gesture. Next Humphrey approached him, and Hunter embraced him as well. As Humphrey drew back, Hunter dropped down a black duffle bag that had been at his back. Unzipping it, he pulled out the contents of the bag.

He handed Kate a ring, decorated in fancy diamonds and studded with gold. "I found it in a safe at a old jewelry store. Take care of it, I almost died getting it for you" he said with a chuckled. Kate nodded and took the ring, admiring its beauty. Next, he pulled out a doll, handing it to Lilly. The shy girl didn't have much to say, but her smile did the talking for her. Hunter just smiled back and removed the final item. In his arms was a Russian military grade assault rifle, the name on the side reading Kayulsh. The weapon is rare and very valuable in the metro due to its history and reliability. It fired in three round bursts, and came with a suppressor built into the guns muzzle. Humphrey was speechless as he took it from Hunter. Winston, Hutch and the three guards had the same look of bewilderment. "I was tempted to keep for myself, but I realized you never really owned a gun other then that little pea shooter Winston got you."

"Hey" said Winston, offended. "That magnum is not a pea shooter, and it's a perfect weapon for any man." Hunter laughed and shook his head, then looked back to Humphrey. He tossed him a clip of metro fitted cartridges. "Can only spare a single clip though, sorry." Humphrey shrugged it off, still tracing the gun with his eyes in shock. Hunter smiled then moved passed the three teens (17 respectively for the lot of them, excluding lily) and embraced Winston in a brotherly hug. Before they could pull apart, a loud blaring noise struck their ears. A man ran through the bulk head, obviously part of a scout team. "Rats! A lot of them!" Hunter looked at the 4 guards, Hutch, and the girls. "All of you inside now, protect the station if they get through. Winston, Humphrey, stay with me, see if we can hold them off.

Everyone followed the Ranger's command without question. Rangers were known for being the elite, and only the most advanced station could have someone of such skill. Humphrey loaded his only clip into the receiver of his Kayulsh, the gun having a p-90 design, so the clip was fed into a bed at the top of the gun. To his left, Winston pulled out his own magnum, the silver barrel shining brightly, freshly polished. Hunter equipped an old fashioned, famous assault rifle, an Ak-47, the stranded issue gun in the soviet military before the more rare Kayulsh came along. The three stood, staring down the now closed bulk head. "Can they really break through that?" Hunter nodded in answer to Humphrey's question, causing him to gulp. If they could break down a metal bulk head sealed door, how would their bullets stop them?

The four vents on either corner of the large room started to rattle. "Their using the vents" said Hunter, almost silent. Humphrey turned his gun to one of the vents, starring it down. After a few dreadful seconds, the rats started to burst through the metal grates. Humphrey fired a burst, each bullet striking the first rat the come through. It was enough to bring it down, and it fell quickly. But more started to arrive, and the three quickly got backed into a corner. The stench of blood and smoke started to fill the room as the three men fired their weapons into what seemed an unquenchable horde. As Humphrey fired his last burst, he slipped the strap on the gun around him, and pulled his knife. The knife had been a gift from Eve for being such a reliable and good friend to Kate, he was only eleven at the time. He had never left home without it since, and it seemed it would finally come in handy. But before the blade could sink its hungry teeth into an enemy, Hunters bullets ripped and shot through the last few rats.

Humphrey gave a few shakey breaths, trying to recover from his first combat experience. The guards and two girls emerged through the back door at the absent sound of fighting. "Wow…good job guys" said Kate, starring at the slaughtered rats. Hunter, joined by Winston and Humphrey ran to the bulk head. "I shall go and investigate the source, the threat is getting way to real. We got lucky this time." Hunter turned and handed Humphrey the dog tags that were hanging around his neck. "Humphrey, if I'm not back by morning tomorrow, head to the station Polis, and find a man named Miller, he'll know what to do. This threat must be eliminated, no matter the cost…eliminated!" Hunter then disappeared into the darkness of the tunnel, ignoring Winston's calls for him to return.

The next morning, Hunter had still been absent. Humphrey didn't want to leave the station, but he had given Hunter is word. Trying to find a valid excuse to leave the station, however, was a challenge in of itself. He was not permitted to wander freely. But he caught wind of a caravan heading to Riga station, and that it needed guards. He signed up as soon as possible. If he was in Riga, he would be able to leave the station freely and make his way to Polis, and, to Miller. The day later, the caravan was set to take off. Just as he was nearing the departure, his arm got tugged. Turning around, he saw lily. She was still a few years younger then him, so he had to look down to stare her eye to eye. "My dad wishes to see you before you set off" she said sweetly. Before Humphrey could ask why, Lily ran off. Humphrey sighed and walked towards Winston's office, which thankfully wasn't to far from the departure zone. Two guards stood one either side of the door, AK's in hand. They permitted him entry, and walked into the office. The office was well lit and very spacious, with a desk at the end. Seated at the desk was non other then Winston, while next to him stood Kate and Garth.

"Ah, Humphrey. I hope I didn't bother you" said Winston. "Of course not" he replied kindly. Winston smiled, then folded his hands and set them on the desk. "Humphrey, my daughter here found out about the little adventure your taking to Riga. She talked me into letting her accompany you, if Garth was able to come along. Though you aren't the caravan leader, I talked to Alex. He agreed to let them come along, if it was ok with you." "Kate seemed hell bent on exploring a little" he added. "Well I…" Humphrey stuttered, confused on why Kate would have such a sudden interest in traveling. "Please!" She begged, drawing out the 'e' at the end. Humphrey looked up to Winston. "Does Garth truly have to accompany her?"

Winston nodded. "Yes, we feel he could protect her in case anything got out of hand." "And you think I couldn't do the same?" Winston was caught off guard by Humphrey's question. "Well…I…uh…I'm sure you could, but brining Garth along would just add to her protection, and I want Kate to be as safe as possible." "A valid reason" added Garth. Humphrey hated the proposal, but Kate had an effect on him. "Fine" he answered. Kate looked very happy, and ran towards Humphrey, embracing him in a hug. "It will be just like old times, you'll see" she said with a smile. Winston then shooed the 3 off, saying good bye to Kate before he went back to his work. As they walked towards the departure zone, they stopped at the armory, which was just a few steps away from the departure zone.

"Hey Humphrey, here to be loaded up I guess? Well, let's get you suited up. This is all payed by the caravan of course." Then the armorer placed down a few metro made cartridges that would fit his kayulsh, a gas mask with a filter incase he ran into a radiation hot zone or God help him, the surface, a recharger for his light, and to top it off a military grade health kit. He also did the same for Kate, giving her a gun since she didn't have any. "This here is a 5.35 m sub machine gun, made here in the armory. Horrible recoil and over heats like hell, that's why they call it a bastard gun." The armorer laughed, Kate promised the man that Winston would cover her 'luggage.' Garth didn't need to be fitted up as he was brining his own weapon. The three then made their way to the caravan.

Sitting upon an old hand car was two male wolves. The three didn't know either of them, but they shared greetings and exchanged names as the three sat down. They came to learn the their names were Mark and Boris. Boris was the head of the caravan, an old wolf with black fur and brown eyes. Mark was much younger, around their age, and looked like Garth, except not as well toned. The last bits of goods were loaded into the hand car, then the 5 took off down the tunnel, heading to Riga.


End file.
